On Duty Fun
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Beverly talks Jean-Luc into engaging in some on duty fun. In his Ready Room


**On Duty Fun**  
By: Crusher1701  
Word Count: 1897  
Summary: Beverly talks Jean-Luc into engaging in some on duty fun.

"How much do you care about the safety of your desk?"  
Jean-Luc looked up from the computer monitor and at his Chief Medical Officer, and good friend (turned lover), Dr Beverly Crusher, who was currently perched on the edge of his desk.  
"Well, I would say I care enough that I don't want to lose or break it. It is the only one I have," he replied, his brow furrowed.  
"What about causing damage to the desk, but not quite breaking it?" she asked, reaching out to run her finger down his neck. "It sounds quite pleasurable."  
"Beverly," Jean-Luc said, shivering lightly at her touch. "Whilst I enjoy making love to you as often as I can, we are on duty."  
"And what does being on duty have to do with pleasure?" she asked, standing up and sitting back down on Jean-Luc's lap. Her hand drifted to his collar, where she tugged at his tunic zipper, bringing it down his chest and exposing his t-shirt to her. She sighed happily. "You see, my dear Captain, I am on duty and I am feeling pleasure. Duty doesn't need to mean no pleasure."  
Jean-Luc inhaled sharply as her hands pushed his tunic from him. His thin t-shirt was now the only thing blocking his sexy body from her. "Beverly," he groaned. "We need to stop."  
"Lock the door Jean-Luc, nothing will interrupt us. There's nothing exciting going on out there. I love you, and I want you right now," she whispered, pressing her lips to his gently. Jean-Luc smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer to him. When Beverly pulled back, she stroked his cheek with one hand as her other went up to unzip her own uniform. "So, what do you say, Captain?"  
Jean-Luc knew he should shake his head. Making love in his Ready Room (even to the woman he loved with all his heart) was a very bad idea. He took a deep breath and reached up to touch his jaw. "Computer, secure door," he said before lifting Beverly off his lap and back onto his desk.  
Beverly giggled and threw her head back as Jean-Luc stood and began to pepper her neck with kisses. "Jean-Luc," she muttered. "We need to get our uniforms off."  
"Agreed, mon cherie," he whispered, pulling the zipper of her uniform all the way down and maneuvering it off the top half of her body before pulling his t-shirt off. Beverly smiled and reached up to touch his chest. She slipped off his desk, pressing a kiss to his right nipple before sliding down on her knees. She pulled his uniform trousers open and down his legs before pulling his boots and socks off to get him out of his pants.  
Once he was left in his underwear, Beverly pressed her lips to the growing bulge in his underwear. He shivered as he felt the intimate contact through the thin material. Beverly giggled and stood up again, cupping him in her hand. "Undress me Captain," she whispered. "Doctor's orders."  
"As you command, Doctor," he whispered back, kneeling as Beverly had done in order to pull her uniform and boots from her body. Once the pair were left in nothing more than their undergarments, Jean-Luc grinned brightly. "Now, what did you have planned that would compromise the safety of my desk?"  
"Oh, I think you know Jean-Luc," she whispered, pressing her lips to his urgently, already aroused by the fact that she was finally going to fulfil yet another fantasy she had had since joining the crew of the Enterprise. A few had already been fulfilled: Jean-Luc having her on his Captain's Chair, having each other on the Holodeck, her ravishing him in Sickbay following his annual physical (not to mention what they had done whilst he was on the Biobed), and most of all, they were together.  
"Tell me what you want Beverly," he said, his voice getting huskier with each word that he spoke.  
Beverly moaned as Jean-Luc's hand came up to fondle her breast. He was going to make her say it, even though he knew exactly what she wanted, it was what she always wanted. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she was going to give in to him. "I want you to have me on your desk. Strip me naked and make love to me on your desk," she half-begged. "Please Jean-Luc, I need you inside me. I'll do anything."  
Jean-Luc chuckled and pulled her bra off of her. He touched her breasts, running his fingertips over her nipples and bending his head to put them in his mouth one at a time. Beverly felt herself becoming more and more aroused at the feeling of Jean-Luc's wet mouth on her nipples, his tongue frequently running across them before he switched to her other breast. She wanted him to touch her between the legs, just so he could know how wet she was for him. Pulling away from her breasts, he looked up at her with hungry eyes. "What do you mean when you say that you'll do anything?" he asked huskily.  
"Absolutely anything Jean-Luc," she pouted. "Anything. I just need you."  
"Let me take control then. Turn around," he commanded, Beverly instantly complying to his order.  
"What do you want me to do now Captain?" she asked, upset that his hands had left her body when she turned around.  
"I want you to stay quiet and bend over my desk," he ordered her. Beverly smiled and did as she would ask, bending forward and putting her hands on his desk. She wanted to ask if that was good enough, but she had to follow his first command.  
Jean-Luc was occupied as he stared at the backside of his lover. It was perfect, touchable, and even- or so he believed- perfectly spank-able. "Beverly, do you want me to spank you?" he asked, reaching out and running the tip of his index finger along the curve of the underside of her bottom, making her shiver.  
When Jean-Luc asked her if she wanted him to smack her backside, she felt herself get hotter. He had never hit her, at all. And now he was asking her if she wanted him to spank her. She nodded urgently, wanting his hands on her.  
"Speak up Beverly, I can't hear you Beverly. Do you want me to spank you?" he half barked, the huskiness still in his voice.  
"Yes Captain. I told you I would do anything for you. I love you, I want you," she cried out.  
Jean-Luc chuckled, putting both hands on her buttocks and kneading them gently before pulling her underwear down. As he brought his hand back up, he dragged his hands over her wet centre, making Beverly buck her hips back into his erection. She felt herself get wetter, even as his hand fell across her backside sharply. Beverly inhaled sharply as her hips bucked into him again.  
Jean-Luc Picard could not help but laugh at his lover in this moment, but somehow he restrained himself. He had never expected Beverly to be like this, but he knew that he liked it. He didn't know until now that she liked to be spanked, but he'd known since they started their relationship that she liked how he touched her. He continued to spank her, knowing that when she wanted him to stop, she would tell him. He found that even though he was enjoying spanking her, the sound of her moaning was going straight to his cock, making him harder.  
For the first time, he found himself happy that the Ready Room was soundproof. Past experiences from his relationship with Beverly made him grateful that their quarters were all soundproof. Beverly was very vocal when they made love, and it always brought him extraordinary pleasure. This time, every sound that came from her beautiful throat made him harder and more eager to make love to her. Feeling between her legs again, he felt that she was much wetter than she had been the last time her touched her. "Beverly," he whispered hoarsely. "Turn around."  
Beverly smiled lightly and did what Jean-Luc told her to. She grabbed ahold of his underwear and shoved them down, brushing them over his erection before it sprang free, making Beverly's smile broaden. She ran her fingers over him before leaning back and wrapping a leg around him, pulling him closer to her. "Take me Jean-Luc," she half-begged, unable to wait any longer for him to be inside her.  
Jean-Luc nodded and leaned her further back onto his desk, thanking whatever deity ensured that she retained her dancer's flexibility that allowed her to bend like this. He pressed his body closer to hers and Beverly .felt his erection between her legs as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips before thrusting into her roughly and making her cry out in sheer pleasure.  
Jean-Luc smiled and pressed his lips to her neck, sucking the skin there as roughly as he thrust into her. He didn't care if anyone saw the mark he was sure to leave, everyone on the Enterprise (and most of StarFleet) knew that he and Beverly were together. Beverly moaned in pleasure as he thrust into her and sucked on her neck. When he pulled away from her neck, satisfied at the bruise that he had left, he pressed his lips to hers roughly, biting her lip as he did so. Unable to cry out, Beverly shivered and she held him tighter to her as her inner muscles clenched around him in pleasure.  
 _If she keeps this up,_ Jean-Luc thought. _I'm not going to last much longer.  
_ He broke their kiss and looked into Beverly's eyes which were filled with love and desire, all for him.  
When she climaxed, her back arched up, brushing her chest against his, it proved his undoing. He came inside her with a small cry before resting his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath, knowing he'd catch his faster than she would, thanks to his artificial heart.  
The couple stared into each other's eyes for a few moments after they caught their breath. "How was that?" Beverly asked.  
"Nothing short of perfect," Jean-Luc replied. "It's never been anything less than perfect with you."  
"I'm glad to hear it my love." Jean-Luc smiled at her as he straightened up. He ran a hand over her before pulling her off the desk and into his embrace for another kiss, gentle this time. When he felt that they were at risk for getting carried away again, he broke the kiss and touched Beverly's cheek lightly.  
"We should get dressed and you should return to Sickbay," he suggested quietly, not really wanting Beverly to leave him all alone.  
Beverly pouted. "Dinner in your quarters tonight?"  
"Of course, but be prepared for much more than just dinner," he said, bending down to pick up her uniform and pass it to her.

The couple got dressed quickly and shared another kiss before Beverly left his Ready Room and made her way to the turbolift, avoiding the eyes of the other officers on the bridge. No doubt, Deanna would be paying her a visit later, but in that moment, she didn't care.  
All she cared about was if Jean-Luc would agree to more on duty fun the next day.

Finis. 


End file.
